


996社畜的悲惨PWP实录

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 8





	996社畜的悲惨PWP实录

这本来是个很难得的晚上。

金有谦不用对着一堆财务报表和分析数据做成本预算，bambam也结束了一场为期半个月的、和公关团队以一种对骂的气势敲定最后方案的项目。

所以在停车场的入口，bambam以一种难以言喻的表情和金有谦对视了一眼之后，理所应当地钻进了金有谦的车。

他们不约而同地决定跳过晚餐，在开门的同时迫不及待地缠在一起。等到金有谦终于输对了家门的密码，bambam的裤子已经挂到了他的半截屁股以下。

“你动作有够慢的。”bambam踢掉了他的鞋，同时抱怨。

“Well，不能怪我，”金有谦两只手覆在bambam露出的屁股上用力地抓了一把，“我比较容易分心，在某些情况下。”

“那就闭嘴，专心吻我。”bambam勾住他的脖子，亲吻和喘息的声音让空气变得潮湿粘腻。

他们以一种极为不方便的姿势朝离他们最近的一个柔软平面挪动，bambam在这个过程中用他修长的腿缠住了金有谦的腰，并且手指灵活地在金有谦的胸前工作着，没多久那件碍事的昂贵衬衫就被随意地丢弃在地板上，像一块多余的桌布一样无辜。

金有谦把bambam甩在沙发上，并且用一个凶狠的亲吻堵住了接下来有可能的抱怨或者嘲讽。

bambam的手伸到下面去解金有谦的裤子，而他自己的已经不知道什么时候被丢到了一边，和那件衬衫一样不受待见。

“见鬼！你的裤子解不开！”bambam自暴自弃地拍了一下金有谦鼓鼓囊囊的裆部。

“别这么急，”金有谦又凑上去吻他，“咱们有一整晚。”

“hmmm，”bambam发出餍足的叹息，“只要没有那些该死的视频电话。”

金有谦腿上那片碍事的布料终于被脱下来，他们像是两块磁铁一样立刻纠缠在一起，bambam把金有谦推到沙发上，接着自己跨坐在他的大腿上，他们乱糟糟地亲吻，从嘴唇吻到侧颈吻到锁骨，似乎对方是一块好吃的奶油蛋糕，而馋嘴的小男孩们从来不知道什么叫做餐桌礼仪。

他们早已变得硬邦邦的老二相互推挤着，仅仅是晃动胯部带来的摩擦就让他们叫出声来。

金有谦的手深深陷在bambam浑圆的屁股上，他毫不怜惜地搓揉着它们，像在搓揉两块发酵得恰到好处的面团。

两瓣已经变红的臀瓣被掰开，露出隐秘湿润的粉色洞口，金有谦不舍地离开了一只手，伸向沙发坐垫下，从里面掏出一管润滑剂和一排套子来。

“操……”bambam翻了个白眼，“你禽兽。”

“上次留下来的经验。”金有谦挤了一点透明的啫喱在手指上，然后朝bambam身后探去，“我可不想再甩着我的老二跑到卧室拿这些，容易软。”

bambam这会儿不想说什么俏皮话，他把脸埋在金有谦的肩窝，乖巧地享受着这个在白天穿着汤姆福特三件套戴着细框眼镜签报表的财务总监耐心给自己扩张——或者说用手指操自己。

金有谦似乎很不习惯身上的人如此安静顺从的样子。他向来巧舌如簧咄咄逼人，舌头灵巧地像一把锋利的小刀。

他轻轻拍拍bambam的屁股，打趣道，“嘿，别告诉我你睡着了……”

bambam的脑袋动了动，细软的头发擦着金有谦的脸让他觉得有点痒。

“快点儿，”他下令，几乎露出狡猾的尖牙，“不然，就用这个大家伙来换。”

金有谦在撤出手指时狠狠地掐了他的屁股一下，引来了身上的人一阵惊呼和让一切变得更加火热的扭动。

“嘿，小心点儿，”金有谦一手扶助他的老二一手托住bambam急欲往下坐的调皮屁股，“坐断了可没有新的可以安上。”

“妈的，为什么进不去！”bambam咬着牙，悬着腰一顿乱戳。

“这得问你。”金有谦从屏息中挤出字句，老实说，他已经快爆炸了。

“Fuck！我的屁股上又没装GPS！”bambam干脆拍开金有谦的手，自己扶住那根涨红的老二往下坐。

“噢操……”

他们一同发出叹息，似乎这种感觉已经睽违多日，今天终于得以再次感受，他们都想细细品尝这份甜蜜的熟悉感。

bambam湿润火热的肠肉紧紧吸着金有谦，这让金有谦几乎感到窒息，他胡乱地抱着bambam，手臂在他光裸的后背游走，不知道究竟要如何安放才好。

过了一会儿bambam才适应好他体内那个不属于自己的东西的形状。他勾着金有谦的下巴让他抬头和自己交换亲吻，然后缓慢地摆动他的腰臀。

bambam咬金有谦的嘴唇，咬他的下巴，咬他的耳垂，然后轻轻含住，金有谦颤抖着把身上的人抱得更紧，感受到彼此的温度和汗水濡湿地交融在一起。

“老天……”金有谦因为bambam舔舐自己的耳垂而颤栗不止，“老天……真希望这一刻永远别停。”

“别得意太早，”bambam一边喘息一边说，“也许等会就有个紧急会议来找你。”

“你就非得在这时候提这个？”金有谦不悦地掐着bambam的屁股。

“嗷！好痛！”bambam抖了一下，腹部的痉挛延伸到后方，又蔓延到金有谦身上，他们同时呻吟了一声，“我是说，这种事也不是没发生过。”

“hmmmm，”金有谦心不在焉地回答他，专心地操着那个火热甜蜜的小洞，“别是这次。我恨透了那些报表……”

“不知道这次Jason看到我们一起出现在视频会议上会作何感想，”bambam向后仰着，手抵在金有谦起伏的胸口，“可能会气到把他心爱的眼镜捏碎。”

bambam笑了一下，他的身体在暖色的吊灯下显得淫靡瑰丽，金有谦气恼地握住他的腰，把他翻转过来压倒在身下，然后架起那两条诱人犯罪的长腿开始操他。

“噢fuck……有点太深了……”bambam舔了舔嘴唇，像个被惩罚的孩子无辜地睁着眼睛。

“也许能让你更专心一点。”金有谦又猛地顶撞了一次。

“fuck……”bambam被他撞得弓起背，“你说Jason……操！你是野兽吗！”

“别再提Jason了！”金有谦大力地在bambam体内冲撞，“任何工作相关的都别提，为我的小兄弟考虑一下，”他又带着他的小兄弟狠狠地撞进bambam体内，“huh？行吗？我的小兄弟很久没痛快过了。”

bambam舔着他不能更加湿润的嘴唇，他的腿缠在金有谦腰上，将他朝下压着，他呻吟得像是甜腻又剧毒的蜂蜜，“别这么严肃，你敢说你从没对着我工作时候的样子打手枪？”

金有谦用力地打了bambam的屁股一下，“告诉我，有什么办法能让你上面那张嘴闭起来？”

“吻我，”bambam说，“或者用力干我。”

金有谦选择两个都要。

他压住bambam的大腿，让那具柔软火热的身体几乎对折，那个已经被操软的小洞在突然的空虚中无助地收缩着，金有谦存心蹂躏似的一插到底，然后又整个拔出，每完成一次身下的bambam都会颤抖一次，那几乎让金有谦发疯。

然后他整个埋进那个温暖的小洞里，细细地戳刺，每次都精准地顶到他们彼此都熟悉的位置。

他亲吻bambam，舌头搅出水声，bambam黏腻性感的鼻音让一切都更糟了。

金有谦摆动他的腰臀，肌肉在bambam身上翻滚着，像海潮一样无休无止。

“老天……”bambam发出溺水者的声音，“老天……”

他带着明显的哭腔，眼角和嘴角都挂着因为生理快感而产生的透明液体。

“别停下……唔……”他又被吻住，口腔被强硬的入侵，他只能被迫张开嘴默默承受，就像他下面那张嘴接纳那个更加强势的东西一样。

“只有这样你才能乖一点，huh？”金有谦直起身子，手掌拍在已经变红的臀瓣上，不出意外又引起bambam的大声呻吟，他爱这个，他们都知道。

“fuck……”bambam紧绷着下巴，快要到达顶峰，“你……你他妈的……”

剩下的话全部被金有谦顶回了他的肚子里。

bambam完全被操软了，他哭叫着射精，乞求金有谦别停下来，然后他跌落回柔软的沙发，他后面在一阵阵地痉挛着，金有谦被它折磨得头痛。

他温柔地在那个小洞里抽插了几次，俯下身亲了亲那张湿润的嘴，然后他把bambam翻过来，又开始不知疲倦地从后面操他。

bambam刚刚高潮过的后面软得一塌糊涂，金有谦重新埋进去时发出低吼，他抬高bambam的屁股，身下的人整个脸都埋到沙发垫上，被闷住的的呻吟尖叫染着哭腔。

“老天……我不行了……”bambam求饶。

金有谦俯下身快速亲了下他的肩膀，然后开始毫不留情地干他。

“你在想着我穿西装操你的时候，没想过这种情况吗？”

“fuck you金有谦！”bambam哭着咒骂他，“我打手枪的时候想的都是你吸我的老二！”

“哦那现在紧紧吸着我的老二的是谁的屁股？”金有谦反击，同时狠狠地撞在敏感点上。

“操操操！！！”bambam绝望地意识到自己又硬了，“你他妈的是不是打算操死我……”

“闭嘴。”金有谦低吼着，又加快了抽插的速度。

“你他妈不是就喜欢这样吗……”bambam的话被顶撞成好几段，“这让你……fuck……性致大发……huh？”

金有谦决定不去管他，他的脑袋里现在并不剩下什么俏皮话，他打着bambam的屁股，引起一声声尖叫，然后在猛烈的冲刺中高潮射精。

“oh god……”bambam一动不动地瘫软在沙发上，金有谦的老二还在他体内，他们享受着同一阵高潮后的余韵。

金有谦从身后拥抱着bambam，他们俩像两只勺子一样贴在一起。

不知道谁的手机在地上震动起来，bambam瞥了一眼，哀嚎起来。

“Jason……”

“别再提这个名字，”金有谦无力地说，“我会阳痿。”

“不，Jason……”bambam抬起一根手指，“他在找你。”

“what the fuck……”金有谦从地上摸起手机，“你最好有点重要的事找我，motherfu……”

“咱们得开个紧急会议……”

“FUCK！！！！！”

-完-


End file.
